Löwen sind die besseren Schlangen, oder?
by crazy-lil-Kat
Summary: OS Fortsetzung von "Von Schlangen, Löwen und Katzen" Kalenderbeitrag fürs Rudel Mai 2010


**Löwen sind die besseren Schlangen, oder?**

Die Schmach der zwei Tage, in denen sie zu allen nett sein musste, saß der guten Miss Granger noch immer in den Knochen. Und sie musste ihre Rache lange planen.  
Nichts schien ihr gut genug.

Professor McGonagall hatte, zu Ehren von Albus Dumbledore, Studienfahrten für die Schüler ausgerufen. Und so durften die Erst-, Dritt-, Fünft-. und Siebtklässler zwei Wochen im Schuljahr durch die Welt reisen. Natürlich mussten Lehrkräfte mitkommen.  
Selbst die Schülerschaft, die nicht wegfuhr, konnte etwas von diesen Trips haben. Immerhin konnte nicht jeder Unterrichtsstoff vertreten werden.

Kein Wunder, dass alle Schüler auf den Mai hinfieberten. Denn nicht nur, dass in den letzten zwei Wochen die NEWT Prüfungen stattfanden, kurz davor würden alle Siebtklässler, zusammen mit Professor Snape und Hagrid, auf einen Orientierungstrip gehen.

Keine Bücher, keine Zauberei, einfaches Camping. Und auch wenn viele Schüler das schon freute, so hatte Hermione Angst.  
Nichts fühlte sich für sie sicherer an, als vor einer Prüfung stundenlang in der Bibliothek zu lernen. Und dies war nun nicht mehr möglich.

Oh, wie sie diese Idee verfluchte. Am meisten wunderte sie sich darüber, dass der grimmige Zaubertränkemeister sie begleitete. Das Hagrid etwas für das Leben in der Wildnis übrig hatte wunderte keinen, aber wer konnte sich denn schon Snape beim Zelten vorstellen?  
Allein schon der Gedanke, das Snape seinen Zauberstab für zwei Wochen nicht anrührte, erschien ihr mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Und da kamen ihre Rachegelüste ins Spiel.

Snape hatte ihr gegenüber ein paar Worte fallen lassen, die darauf hinwiesen, dass ihm bewusst war, wie sehr sie den Trip hasste. Er schien seine Freude daran zu haben.  
Aber da es sich um einen Slytherin handelte, war ihr klar, dass er sich nicht an die Regeln halten würde. Nur warum sollte sie sich dann an die Regeln halten?

Snape würde Magie anwenden und sie würde ihn überführen und erpressen. Er musste ihr erlauben, ihren mitgebrachten Portschlüssel zu benutzen. Dieser würde sie direkt in die Bibliothek bringen.  
Das Vorhaben war halbwegs illegal und nur mit Hilfe von George war es ihr möglich gewesen, den Portschlüssel zu besorgen, aber Schlangen spielten eh nicht fair.

Die Zelte waren aufgebaut, und der erste Alkohol wanderte von Hand zu Hand. Das Bild, was sich ihr bot, hatte schon etwas. Alle Siebtklässler saßen zusammen am Feuer, tranken und grillten. In diesem Moment war sie sehr glücklich über den positiven Ausgang des Krieges. Wo sonst saßen ein Weasley und ein Malfoy nebeneinander und spielten Gitarre?  
Aber wo war Snape? Sollte er nicht eigentlich über die Schüler wachen? Hagrid war zu sehen, aber die Schlange war weg.  
„Komm raus, komm raus, wo immer du bist!", murmelte sie leise, während sie sich zu seinem Zelt aufmachte. Natürlich sollten auch die Zelte ganz normale Muggelzelte sein, aber irgendwie war Snapes Zelt ziemlich groß, zu groß für nur eine Person.  
Sie lauschte, aber kein Geräusch drang nach draußen. Komisch. Zwei Mal umrundete sie das Zelt, dann bemerkte sie etwas.  
Eine schwarze Katze kam aus dem Zelt. Sie tapste auf Hermione zu und strich an ihrem rechten Bein an. Mione beugte sich runter und nahm die Katze auf den Arm.  
„Ich kenn dich doch irgendwo her!", die Katze kuschelte sich an Mione und funkelte sie an. Da durchfuhr es sie wie ein Blitz. Natürlich, die Katze hatte sie in Snapes Räumen gesehen.

„Na wie kommst du denn hierher?", die Katze schaute sie leicht mürrisch an und schien mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Zelt zu weisen.  
„Dass du aus dem Zelt kamst, habe ich gesehen, aber was machst du hier in der Wildnis?", gespannt wartete Mione darauf, ob die Katze reagieren würde, aber sie streckte sich nur und schlief dann in Miones Armen ein.

Hermione war verwirrt, wie konnte Snapes Katze hierher gelangen? Sie waren irgendwo im nirgendwo. Alles was sie wusste war, dass sie in Europa waren und es viel Wald gab. Diese Informationen schränkten den Radius nicht wirklich ein.  
Die Katze hatte ein Halsband mit einem Namensschildchen um und neugierig wie die Löwin war, schaute sie nach, wie die Katze hieß.  
„Kat? Wer nennt seine Katze denn bitte Kat?", so langsam fing sie an, an der Phantasie des Zaubertränkemeisters zu zweifeln. Was für ein komischer Name für eine Katze.  
Anscheinend war Kat, die Katze, alles andere als glücklich, dass Mione ihren Namen nicht mochte. Sie erwachte, sprang von ihr und fauchte sie an.  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber der Name ist nicht wirklich individuell. Findest du das nicht auch?"  
Doch Kat rannte ins Zelt und lies Hermione stehen. „Super, nicht nur, dass ich, um zu lernen, 1000 Regeln breche, nein, mein einziger Gesprächspartner ist eine launische Katze", dachte Mione und folgte Kat.

Das Zelt selbst war eher spartanisch eingerichtet, sie sah einen Schlafsack und die Tasche, mit der der Professor angereist war. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihr die kleine Truhe auffiel. Sie stand in einer Ecke, versteckt vor dem neugierigen Auge. Einzig die silberne Verzierung auf dem offenen Deckel hatte ihren Standort verraten.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ging Mione auf die Truhe zu und sah hinein.  
Im nächsten Moment spürte sie einen enormen Sog. Sie wurde in die Kiste gezogen. Verzweifelt wollte sie sich festhalten, aber es war zu spät. Sekunden später landete sie etwas unsanft auf Parkettboden.

Parkett? In Hogwarts gab es kein Parkett! Nur wo war sie gelandet?  
Sie sah sich um. Anscheinend befand sie sich in einer Bibliothek. Noch traute sie sich nicht, durch die Tür zu gehen, deswegen untersuchte sie den Raum weiter.  
Als sie eines der Gemälde sah, durchfuhr es sie wie ein Schlag. Wo auch immer sie sich befand, diese Person hatte ein Gemälde von Eileen Prince an der Wand hängen.  
Dann ging plötzlich alles sehr schnell. Sie hörte Schritte, versuchte sich zu verstecken, fand aber nichts. Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und Professor Snape trat herein. Er trug ein Tablett mit einer Teekanne und zwei Tassen bei sich.  
„Ah, Miss Granger, ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo sie bleiben!", ein leicht fieses Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

Eine Löwin in der Höhle der Schlange, das konnte ja nicht gut gehen!  
Sie versuchte es mit der Flucht nach vorn. „Professor Snape, ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich viele Regeln gebrochen habe. Zur Strafe könnten sie mich doch nach Hogwarts zurückschicken!"  
„Aber, aber Miss Granger, nicht so hastig. Setzen Sie sich erstmal!"

Widerwillig nahm sie den angebotenen Platz an. Snape schenkte ihr Tee ein und reichte ihr die Tasse. Der Geruch von Kirsche schlug ihr entgegen.  
Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, warum er ihr ihren Lieblingstee servierte.

„Sie haben übrigens Recht!", verwirrt schaute Mione auf. „Sie haben diverse Regeln gebrochen. Aber da nur noch die Prüfungen auf Sie warten, kann ich nicht wirklich viel machen. Außerdem werden Sie in wenigen Monaten 19 und sind somit eindeutig erwachsen. Oder meinen Sie, ich riskiere einen Rausschmiss, weil sich eine minderjährige Schülerin in meinen Räumen aufhält?"

Er hatte all dies also geplant? Miese Schlange! Aber warum bitte, sollte Snape so etwas planen?  
„Sir, es erscheint mir doch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Sie wollten, dass ich mich hier befinde!"

„So unwahrscheinlich es auch scheinen mag, genau das war meine Absicht! Ich habe Ihnen eine Falle gestellt, und Sie sind hinein getappt!"  
Sein süffisanter Unterton brachte sie zum Brodeln.  
„Nicht nur, dass Sie in meine Falle getappt sind, Sie haben auch noch dafür gesorgt, dass ich ab dem kommenden Schuljahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichte!"  
Hermione konnte nur noch verwirrt gucken.

„Um Sie zu erleuchten, ich habe mit Ihrer Hauslehrerin gewettet!"  
„Gewettet?"

„Ja, gewettet. Sie wollte mir nicht glauben, dass Ihre Neugierde größer ist als Ihre Vorsicht! Somit muss ich Ihnen danken. Durch Ihren Tatendrang habe ich endlich meinen Traumjob."  
Hermiones Wangen liefen rot an. Wütend suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten. Wie konnte es ihrem Lehrer bitte einfallen, über sie zu wetten?  
„Sie...Sie...Sie...", während Mione nach Worten suchte, konnte Snape nur lächeln. Hach, wie er es liebte, Löwen in Rage zu versetzen. Und gerade diese Löwin hatte es in sich.

„Wissen sie was, Snape, Sie sind ein Schwein! Und nun lassen Sie mich gehen, Sie hatten ja, was Sie wollten!"  
Eine wütende Löwin türmte sich vor ihm auf. Grinsend stand er auf und sah nun ein wenig auf sie herab.

„Aber meine liebe Hermione, wer sagt Ihnen, dass ich schon alles habe, was ich wollte!"  
Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen, was sie nur noch mehr verwirrte. Dann wagte er es auch noch und strich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr.

„Slytherin, Slytherin, hör auf es zu mögen, hör auf positiv auf ihn zu reagieren!" Hermione wiederholte diesen Satz wie ein Mantra in ihren Gedanken. Aber diese dunklen Augen nahmen sie gefangen.

„Also, Miss Granger, sollten Sie jemals den Mut haben, weiter zu spielen, Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden." Mit diesen Worten schubste er sie in die Truhe.  
Als Mione sich auf dem Zeltboden wieder fand, fragte sie sich erst, ob es ein Traum war. Verwirrt hielt sie sich den Kopf. Dann verließ sie so schnell wie möglich das Zelt.  
Harry rief nach ihr, aber sie musste etwas allein sein. An einer Lichtung machte sie halt. Gerade wollte sie ihrer Frustration Luft machen, da sah sie die schwarze Katze, die sich im Sonnenschein räkelte. Automatisch schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
Irgendwann würde die Schlange sich in der Höhle des Löwen befinden! Dessen war sie sich sicher!

**Ende**


End file.
